


Brauen

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1996, August 1996, Death Eaters, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Potions, Spinner's End
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Snape versucht in den den Sommerferien für Voldemort und die Todesser Tränke zu brauen. Eine diffizile Angelegenheit, besonders, da ihm ein Assistent zugeteilt wurde.
Series: Todesserdrabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980
Kudos: 1





	Brauen

Hochkonzentriert wartete Snape, bis die dunkelgrüne Flüssigkeit in dem Kessel einmal aufgeschäumt war, nahm den Kessel von der Flamme, rührte zwei Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, stellte den Kessel zurück aufs Feuer und ließ das Gebräu noch einmal aufwallen. Er schöpfte den Schaum ab und sah zufrieden, dass die Flüssigkeit pechschwarz geworden war.

„Jetzt, Wurmschwanz“, forderte er und Pettigrew reichte ihm einen Glaskolben.

„Wie hast du es gemacht?“, fragte Snape sicherheitshalber noch mal nach. Er gab sich keine Mühe, den gereizten Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Pettigrew war so nutzlos, dass der einzige Job, den der Dunkle Lord für ihn hatte finden können, zurzeit war, ihm beim Brauen zu assistieren. Snape hätte lieber darauf verzichtet, aber man widersprach dem dunklen Lord nicht. Auch wenn Pettigrews Unfähigkeit den ersten Trankansatz heute ruiniert hatte.

„Ich hab’s geschüttelt, nicht gerührt, wie du gesagt hast.“

„Dieses Mal. Und das will ich doch sehr hoffen“, sagte Snape. „Eigentlich solltest auch du wissen, dass die Schrakenstacheln im Salamanderblut _geschüttelt_ werden müssen. Es ist mir schleierhaft, wie du ein einziges UTZ geschafft hast.“

„Ja, ja“, murmelte Pettigrew.

Snape schüttete die Mischung in den Trank, der anfing zu brodeln und begann, zu gelieren. Er nickte. Dieser würde gelingen.


End file.
